Gebrowie
W zakładzie dra Ludzimirskiego zanosiło się na wielką uroczystość. Z parku otaczającego lecznicę wnoszono wazony z oleandrami o świeżo rozwiniętych, bladoróżowych pęczach, doniczki z kannami o posępnej, ciemnoczerwonej urodzie, pomarańczowo-ogniste irysy i tulipany. Grzegorz, ogrodnik, z widoczną niechęcią wydobył z oranżerji rzadkie okazy dalhji, bliźnianą parę eukaliptusów i ukochaną palmę, „Królowę Kaszmiru“ — i ostrożnie ustawił kwiaty pod ścianami kurytarzy. Ma schodach wiodących na piętro rozbłysły żyrandole, rozrzucając z pod abażurów świetlane rozety blasków. W powietrzu unosiła się dyskretna woń werbeny i heljotropu... Kierownik zakładu w smukłym fraku przechadzał się po kulttarach gibkim, elastycznym krokiem, poprawiał świece w siedmioramiennych, bronzowych świecznikach, zaglądał od czasu do czasu przez kotarę w głąb „sali centralnej“, dokąd służbie wstęp był surowo wzbroniony, to znów zadowolony z wyniku rewji zwracał uwagę krzątającym się w liberji lokajom na pewne braki, jakie jeszcze tu i ówdzie wyzierały. Zresztą usterki były drobne i obyci już znać z akcesorjami uroczystości ludzie usuwali je z łatwością i wprawą. Bo też nie po raz pierwszy urządzano coś podobnego w zakładzie. „Święto Gebrów“ miało tu za sobą już pewną tradycję. Ceremonjał obrzędowy rozwijał się w zakładzie już od lat kilku dzięki pomysłowości jego „wychowanków“ i troskliwej opiece, jaką go otaczał sam kierownik. Bo dr. Ludzimirski stosował w leczeniu oryginalną metodę, polegającą na tem, by nie tylko w niczem nie sprzeciwiać się swym pacjentom, lecz owszem podtrzymywać względnie „pielęgnować“ z całym pjetyzmem „egzotyczne kwiaty wyrosłe z podłoża chorych mózgów“. Chodziło o to, by manja (rozwinęła się do ostatecznych możliwości i przeszedłszy wszystkie możliwe stadja i ewentualności, wyczerpała się i zginęła na uwiąd: wtedy wedle poglądu lekarza miało nastąpić uzdrowienie. Zresztą nawet w wypadkach nieuleczalnych taka „hodowla obłędu“ mogła, zdaniem jego, przynieść olbrzymią korzyść, jeśli nie dla danego pacjenta, to przynajmniej dla nauki, wzbogacając nadzwyczajnie psychologję chorób umysłowych. To też od chwili objęcia zakładu t.j. od lat temu 15-tu z górą prowadził psychjatra starannie dziennik przeżyć swych wśród obłąkanych, z których każdy miał poświęconą sobie osobną kartę. Z czasem notatki te urosły w szereg ciekawych życiorysów traktowanych już oddzielnie niby zamknięte dzieje chorej myśli i jej dziwnych kolei. Początkowo lekarz zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawę z przepaści dzielącej ten zabłąkany świat od sfery zdrowej, normalnej, chwytał w lot właściwe dystanse i dostrzegał z miejsca krzywizny i zboczenia. Powoli jednak różnice te poczęły się dlań zacierać i przestały razić; owszem, po kilku latach tak oswoił się z szaleńczą dziedziną, że stała mu się niejako drugą rzeczywistością i to znacznie głębszą i godniejszą uwagi niż ta, w której obracali się ludzie poza jego zakładem. Dostrzegł w niej bowiem niejednokrotnie swoistą organizację opartą na żelaznej, nieubłaganej logice. Co więcej, życie duchowe jego wychowanków wydało się znacznie bogatsze niż banalne historje przeciętniaków odśpiewujących niezmiennie, aż do znudzenia monotonne litanje codzienności. Wtedy to zaszło w dziejach zakładu zdarzenie, które miało zaciążyć potężnie nad jego przyszłością. Stał się niem wybuch obłędu u dra Janczewskiego, osobistego przyjaciela Ludzimirskiego i w następstwie przyjęcie go w poczet pacjentów zakładu. Janczewski był potężną indywidualnością. Prace jego z zakresu psychofizyki wzbudzały zawsze ożywioną dyskusję w świecie naukowym, gdyż każda niemal rozprawa stanowiła epokę w dziejach badań psychicznych. To też wiadomość o jego chorobie sprawiła na wszystkich przygnębiające wrażenie. Ludzimirski odczuł to podwójnie głęboko i zajął się przyjacielem z ojcowską pieczołowitością. Choroba wybitnego psychologa należała do typu określonego przezeń jako „melancholia progressiva“ z domieszką t. zw. idees fixes. — Treść tych uporczywych myślijbyła nader swoistą: Dr. Janczewski stał się manjakiem na temat ognia. W ciszy samotnych godzin spędzanych w celi zakładu wypracował cały system t. zw. przez siebie „filozofji ognia“, w której nawiązując do teorji Heraklita i jego „panta rhei“, rozwinął zupełnie nowy, obłąkańczo oryginalny światopogląd. Wkrótce po wykończeniu swego traktatu a mniej-więcej w rok po wybuchu obłędu umarł nagle w przystępie szału. Lecz praca szaleńca nie miała przebrzmieć bez echa. Rękopis odnaleziony po śmierci uczonego przechowywał Ludzimirski starannie u siebie, by kiedyś, po zaopatrzeniu go we własne adnotacje i spostrzeżenia wydać, jako pośmiertne dzieło genjalnego przyjaciela. Narazie przestudjował prace jak najdokładniej i zestawiwszy z poprzedniemi rozprawami umarłego, starał się uchwycić ogniwa łączące. Orjentację w myślach często porwanych, rzuconych na papier bezładnie i bez porządku, ułatwiły wspomnienia wspólnych rozmów na ulubiony temat, jakie niejednokrotnie prowadził ze ś. p. Janczewskim już w czasie jego pobytu w zakładzie. Zagadnienie, które oczarowało duszę opętańca w ostatnim roku jego ziemskiej wędrówki, zdawało się pogłębiać z rokiem każdym w umyśle Ludzimirskiego, nabierając kształtów pełnych i wykończonych. Lecz nie tylko na samym kierowniku lecznicy wywarło dzieło przedwcześnie zgasłego myśliciela tak silne wrażenie. Potężna jaźń Janczewskiego porwała w swoją orbitę i inne dusze. Mimo zupełnego prawie odcięcie go od reszty pacjentów wpływ uczonego zatoczył rychło niewidzialne kręgi. W parę tygodni po przyjęciu go do zakładu, zauważył Ludzimirski szczególne zjawisko, które można było wytłumaczyć tylko t. zw. „zarazą psychiczną“. Kilku z pomiędzy chorych zaczęło nagle zdradzać skłonność ku ideom właśnie na temat ognia i jego symboliki. Najciekawszym był szczegół, że paru osobników o ustalonej już strukturze obłędu porzuciło świat swego monoideizmu, przechodząc w dziedzinę Janczewskiego: potężna umysłowość umiała znać czarować i pociągać za sobą nawet w stadjum chorobliwem... Ludzimirski, jak zwykle, nie przeciwdziałał. Owszem stwierdziwszy wprzód, że ów duchowy prozelityzm na rzecz zmarłego przyjaciela i jego „wiedzy ognistej“ odbywał się u rozmaitych wychowanków całkiem samorzutnie i bez wzajemnego na się oddziaływania, starał się skupić ich w rodzaj stowarzyszenia czy gminy przez ułatwienie im wymiany myśli i częste schadzki na terenie „sali centralnej“. Po śmierci filozofa wpływ jego wzrósł do niebywałych rozmiarów i rozpanoszył się wszechwładnie po całym zakładzie; wiedza ognista wchłonęła w siebie niemal wszystkie te biedne, zabłąkane w labiryncie myśli dusze, przyćmiewając sobą nikłe roślinki jaźni drugo- i trzeciorzędnych. Prócz kilku niepoprawnych manjaków chorych na dementia praecox, dementia paralitica progressiva lub też paranoia senilis, reszta pacjentów hołdowała bezwzględnie filozofji ognia. W rok po śmierci Janczewskiego zawiązało się w lecznicy bractwo „Gebrów“ czyli „Czcicieli ognia“ pod protektoratem kierownika zakładu. Co miesiąca urządzano wspólne pogadanki i odczyty, omawiano program przyszłych zadań towarzystwa, krytykowano, rozprawiano, debatowano zajadle. Postać Janczewskiego urosła do rozmiarów proroczych, unosiła się niejako duchowo nad temi zebraniami stał się zakładowym świętym, nazwano go swoim Zaratustrą; dzieło jego odczytywane na posiedzeniach nabrało z czasem znaczenia kanonu wiary, przetworzyło się w rodzaj biblji i księgi objawień. Wkrótce rozwinął się kult religijny ognia. Powstały z łona bractwa wydział, niby rodzaj kasty, miał sprawować wyłącznie czynności kapłańskie. I nazwano tych ludzi mianem Mobed czyli kapłanami ognia. Powoli wytworzyła się hierarchja i podział na stopnie wedle rodzaju wtajemniczenia. Wypracowano ceremonjał, ułożono rytuał dla wiernych. Dominujące stanowisko w bractwie zajął sam Ludzimirski, w którym wyznawcy ognia wyczuli odrazu twórcę organizatora. Kierownik zakładu był zarazem duchowym1 spadkobiercą Janczewskiego — Zaratustry i pierwszym po nim prorokiem. Stał ponad zborem wolny od spełniania obrzędowych przepisów i formuł rytuału. Bracia miedzy sobą nazwali go Atar'em czyli genjuszem przyrody. Drugim duchem twórczym sekty i prawą ręką Ludzimirskiego w organizowaniu bractwa był Athrarwan czyli Człowiek Płomienny, arcykapłan ognistej gminy. Najmłodszy z wiernych i najgorętszy wyznawca ogniowego kultu, przed wstąpieniem w progi zakładu ubogi, gruźlicą płuc zagrożony akademik, teraz urósł do godności duchowego przywódcy dzięki swemu fanatyzmowi i namiętności. Podobno nazywał się kiedyś Zarębski, lecz nazwisko jego światowe, wpisane w księgę chorych wypadło wszystkim z pamięci: utonęło w ognistej sferze nowej wiary, by wyjść z niej oczyszczone z ziemskiej pospolitości i zabłysnąć świetnie w dymach ofiarnych kadzideł, w płomieniach obrzędowych objat. On to przy pomocy kierownika stworzył właściwie zmodernizowany kult ognia, przystosował starą wiarę Avesty do zmienionych czasów i warunków. Najbardziej prostolinijny i najkonsekwentniejszy z grona braci ustalił przebieg nabożeństw i ułożył ogniste litanje i hymny. Z jego to polecenia zaprowadzono w zakładzie raz na miesiąc uroczyste nabożeństwo zwane „świętem sześciu ramion ogniowych“ pod wpływem jego płomiennych kazań obchodzono dwa razy w roku obrzęd na cześć Mithry Cierpiącego. I gdyby nie dzielne poparcie, jakie znachodził Atar w jego fanatyzmie, bractwo nie dałoby się na długo utrzymać w formie choćby zbliżonej do ideału, jaki sobie wymarzył Ludzimirski. Krnąbrna umysłowość braci potrzebowała silnej ręki, by ją utrzymać na wodzach, wątłe i rachityczne roślinki,, ich myśli dopraszały się ustawicznej pielęgnacji, kapryśna wyobraźnia wymagała ciągłego ujmowania jej w karby, by nie popuść w bezdroża nonsensu. I mimo obopólnych wysiłków nie zawsze się im udawało. Zgromadzenia często grzeszyły bezładem myśli, wichrowatością pojęć i warcholstwem ruchów. Jakiś ukryty djablik psuł niemal zawsze powagę nastroju, Wprowadzając w miejsce pietyzmu i podniosłości żywioł kpiąco-sowizdrzalski. Już to wogóle kierunek, jaki po roku przybrała pirolatrja, bardzo się podobał obu jej twórcom i Kapłanom. — Raziła niepoprawna lekkomyślność, z jaką traktowali wyznawcy kwestje wiary i nauki, bolała naiwna zmysłowość w pojmowaniu głębokiej symboliki żywiołu. Najwstrętniejszą jednak wydała się wyraźna skłonność braci do interpretacji kultu w duchu djaboliczno-seksualnym. Obecność kobiet wśród czcicieli ognia przyczyniła się niewątpliwie w znacznej mierze do wybujania niepożądanego elementu Metoda niesprzeciwiania się, stosowana dotąd tak skutecznie, niebawem okazała się niebezpieczną, może nawet zgubną: Gebrom zaczęło grozić zupełne rozpasanie etyczne. Kult ognia przeradzał się zwolna, lecz wyraźnie w wyłączną cześć dla Arymana i jego sześciu szatańskich satelitów; zaistniała poważna obawa, że święte obrzędy zamienią się wkońcu na wyuzdane orgje krwi i rozpustnej chuci. Już parę razy zdarzyło się, że w czasie uroczystych zebrań kilku z pomiędzy mobedów uprowadziło w głąb sali chętne niewiasty niby leśne syleny w pogoni za jurnemi nimfami. W chwilach najpodnioślejszych skupień rozlegał się nieraz z kątów lubieżny chichot satyrów lub syleni śmiech pieszczonych miłośnic. Zgromadzeni przez Atara bracia pozornie ulegali, kając się w obłudnej skrusze, by ukradkiem, poza plecyma arcykapłanów korzystać ze sposobnej chwili, zaspakajając głód zmysłów rozjuszonych samek. Występek przybrał wkońcu charakter groźny i zbrodniczy. Pewnego dnia znaleziono w jednej z cel zwłoki obnażonej siostry Fiammetty z pianą na ustach. Śledztwo wykazało, że wyzionęła ducha załaskotana na śmierć przez jednego z „raspi'ch“ czyli służebnych kapłanów. Nie pomogła chłosta cielesna wymierzona winowajcy w obecności wszystkich z nakazu Athrarvana; nieodstraszeni przykładem Gebrowie zapuszczali się dalej w manowce porubstwa. Wtedy arcykapłan chwycił się ostrzejszych środków: zaczął ograniczać swobodę braci, nakładał post ścisły, wprowadził biczowanie. By dać przykład, sam nie uchylał się od pokuty i z bohaterskiem samozaparciem się odrzucał z pogardą ponęty uroczej Pyrofili, jednej z przodowniczek ogniowego chóru. Czystość kultu podtrzymywał przez wprowadzenie częstszych niż dawniej nabożeństw i ofiar, których wzniosłą symboliką wyjaśniał w płomiennych, pełnych religijnego patosu przemowach... Dzisiejsze święto miało być podwójnie uroczyste; schodził się w niem bowiem t.zw. „dzień dobrych żywiołów“ z rocznicą śmierci zakonodawcy sekty, Janczewskiego. To też przygotowania prześcignęły wszystko, cokolwiek dotąd dla kultu zrobiono; Ludzimirski chciał, by w dzisiejszy wieczór zabłysnął w pełnej krasie egzotyczny kwiat ognia i wydał owoc dojrzały, niezwykły, jak ów krzew cudowny z baśni dalekiego Wschodu, co raz na wiek stroi się w pęcze i płód rzuca przewonny, jedyny... Rozległ się dźwięk elektrycznego dzwonu na znak rozpoczęcia uroczystości. Po obu stronach długich, kobiercami wysłanych korytarzy, pootwierały się drzwi i z cel zaczęły wychylać się postacie braci, Spieszących niecierpliwie na obrzęd. Wszyscy zdążali do sali centralnej na piętrze, przemienionej już od roku na świątynie ognia. Jedni przybrani byli w pomarańczowe chylaty wschodnich ofiarników, inni wdziali stroje fantastyczne, pełne obrzędowej symboliki i barwy; parę kobiet wystąpiło w białych powłóczystych płaszczach rzymskich Westalek. Kotara oddzielająca świątynie od przyległej poczekalni rozsunęła się na dwie strony i przepuściwszy w głąb sanctuarium tłum braci, zamknęła się za nimi z powrotem... Przedziwny obraz roztoczył się przed oczyma wiernych. W środku sali, obitej od posadzki do stropu kitajką cynobrowo-żółtawej barwy, wznosił się stopniami w kształcie piramidy o ściętym wierzchołku olbrzymi, po dach domu sięgający ołtarz z cedrowego drzewa. Mad balustradą platformy szczytowej sklepiła się tafla stropu, która w chwil rozpoczęcia obrzędu odwinęła się w górę, odsłaniając nad głowami Gebrów granatowy, gwiazdami usiany firmament nocy lipcowej... Nagle ze złotej trapezy u szczytu buchnął w niebo ogień ofiarny zażegnięty ręką Athrarvana; naczelny mobed ze złożonemi na piersiach rękoma wpatrzony w płomienie paleniska pogrążył się w zbożnem skupieniu. Ubrany w szeroki, purpurowo-szkarłatny płaszcz z rytualną przepaską „fadam“ na ustach, w miękkim szafranowym zawoju na głowie wyglądał jak wcielony po wiekach awatar któregoś z arcykapłanów boskiego Ogni. Twarz jego fanatyczna, ostro zarysowana w krwawym żarze ołtarza górowała wysoko nad tłumem, niby wykute w marmurze oblicze wschodniego bóstwa... Poniżej ofiarnego stołu, na stopniach piramidy gorzały w lampach z drogich kamieni różnobarwne ognie jak rozbite na siedem pasm kolory tęczy. Wykwitały płomienie zielone z cudnie rzniętych ampuł ze szmaragdu, kamienia, który chroni przed epilepsją — łagodne, fjołkowe z czar ametystu — ponsowo-szkarłatne ze smukłych iyclinosów z krwawnika — doradcy wesela lub z kornaliny pomocnej w chorobach miesięcznych. Ciemno błękitne lub modro-niebieskie jeżyki drgały w roztruchanach z szafiru, kagankach z turkusu, wlewając w serca struchlałe i smutne leki na trwogę i melancholję — pomarańczowe w baniach z topazu i turmalinu broniąc przed troską i lunatyzmem, ciemno-żółte wśród zwojów muszli z jaspisu, oślepiająco-białe w żyrandolach z agatu, rozpogadzając dusze i lecząc nudę... A wśród tych płomieni strzelających z kosztownych świeczników, z lamp alabastrowych i z latarń przedziwnych, przesuwały się jak na jakiejś szaleńczej maskaradzie postacie obłąkanych Gebrów w strojach cudacznych. I była ta wielka, ogniowa reduta jakby pomieszaniem wszystkich stylów; zdawało się, że cokolwiek ludzkość od prawieków stworzyła w dziedzinie obrzędowej mody, tutaj skupiło się jakby na rewje dziejową. Obok powłóczystych burnusów kapłańskich gorącego Wschodu, syryjskich chlamid słońca, krzyczących sytością barw płaszczy i tyjar służebników Izydy, Mithry i Ammon-Ra-Jowisza snuły się jak senne majaki w dymie ofiarnych kadzideł greckie, niepokalanie białe peplosy i chlajny, dostojne rzymskie togi i dalmatyki. Obok fantastycznych szat ofiarników Brahmy, strojów służebnych wyznawców Malabaru i Ceylonu widniały w kłębach spalanej na ołtarzach mirry chrześcijańskie stuły i ornaty, obwieszone amuletami opończe indyjskich „lekarzy“, popstrzone symboliką znaków skórzane kubraki murzyńskich cudotwórców... Na czwartym stopniu piramidy, pod cudną lampą, w kształcie rozwartego kielicha lotosu, w którym chełbiły się węże szkarłatnego ognia, stał jeden z raspich i wołał wielkim głosem: — Jestem Płomień, syn Ognia! Urodziłem się z Iskry jego kochanki w godzinie miłosnej tęsknoty. I wygiął ciało w giętką, esowatą linję płomienia. — Syn Ognia i Iskry miłością, tchnę cały i żarem pożądań. Pójdź do mnie, wstydliwa Scintillo! Ogarnę cię oplotem mych ognistych ramion i rzucę w otchłań słodkiego zapomnienia. I objął bladą, smukłą kapłankę. — Panowie i panie! — krzyczał jakiś olbrzymi Gebr, pochylony nad żarem jednego z dymiących ołtarzy. — Mnie wpierw słuchajcie! Jestem Prometeusz! Ten sam, co przed wiekami wykradł zazdrosnym bogom ogień ze szczytów Olimpu i ludziom przyniósł na ziemię. Bracia! Bogowie — to kłamcy i podli fałszerze! Złamałem ich moc złośliwą, strzaskałem łańcuchy, co mię przykuły do stoków Kaukazu. Tu podniósł w górę pudełko z tutek do papierosów. — Lecz słuchajcie, bracia Gebrowie — ciągnął przyciszonym, tajemniczym głosem. — Ludzkość zgubiła gdzieś w drodze ogień prometeuszowy, zastępując go innym, który jest tylko jego nędzną podrobką, marną imitacją. I oto, bracia, po raz drugi zstąpiłem ze szczytów pomiędzy was, wielce ukochani, by wam święty żywioł powtórnie ofiarować. Mam jeszcze jedną iskierkę — ukryłem ją na zapas w tej skrzynce cudownej, którą zowią „nartex“. Oto ona! I otworzył z chytrym uśmiechem na zawiędłych ustach pudełko. Z wnętrza uniosło się pare uwięzionych much i z bzykiem poszybowało w głąb świątyni: — To muchy — wydęła pogardliwie wargi jakaś czarnowłosa na pół obnażona hetera, podnosząc w górę brwi pociągnięte antymonem. — To iskra boża, kochanie — odpowiedział Prometeusz, wlokąc ją już w ciemniejszą partje sali poza promieniem ołtarzy... Wgłębi świątyni odezwał się ktoś zwierzęcym rykiem: — Przedemną się korzcie, przedemną drżyjcie! Dahaka jestem, sługa pierwszy potężnego Arymana. Mam trzy łby i trzy pary oczu. Mieszkam z panem moim na górze Arezura i wspieram go w walkach z przebrzydłym Ahura-Mazdą. I zaniósł się potwornym, ścinającym krew w żyłach rechotem. Ma północnej ścianie piramidy tarzał się w konwulsjach jakiś chudy, o hektycznych wypiekach na twarzy opętaniec, rzucając od czasu do czasu w tłum na dole urywane groźby: — Patrzcie tu na mnie, niewolnicy okrutnego Arymana! Jestem jednym z jego towarzyszy — duchów elementarnych, diwem pożaru i czerwonego moru. Patrzcie, jak się tarzać muszę w spazmach ogniowej katuszy. Pożar mam w żyłach, ogień wekrwi... Eheu, eheu! I toczył krwawą pianę z ust na stopnie ołtarza. — He, he, he! — zachichotał jakiś brat w kusym, zielonym fraku. — Tere, fere, kuku, strzela baba z łuku! Pozdrowienie wszystkim od Lucypera! Macte virtute estote, carissimi! Diabolus claudicans sum — vulgo Duliban lub Kostruban staropolski, jeśli milej dla ucha. Przychodzę wprost z piekieł. Uf, tam gorąco! Grzeszki swędzą, braciszkowie mili — grzeszki palą, o palą, aż skóra trzeszczy! Zwłaszcza te cielesne, he, he, he — piękne siostrzyczki — he, he, he! Afekty carnis lubieżnie... Gwizdnął przeciągle w palce i przepadł w tłumie. Uroczystość powoli przeradzała się w bachanalję szaleńców. Zmącone oddechami ust płomienie lamp pochyliły się żałobnie w jedną stronę, niby ręce błagalnie w dal wyciągnięte. W powietrzu unosiły się zmieszane wonie lewantyńskich pachnideł, zawrotny zapach olejków, żywicy i swąd spalonego drzewa. Ktoś zarzucił na klosze lamp płonących dotąd jasnem, oślepiająco-białem światłem acetyliny czarne, koronkowe ciemniki, że zaczęły gorzeć z poza zasłon ponuro jakoś i żałobnie... Na estradzie obciągniętej czerwonem suknem zjawiło się parę pijanych już winem objat ofiarnic i otoczyły korowodem tanecznym jakiegoś pięknego młodzieńca w wieńcu fijołkowym na skroniach. — Miejsce dla Agni-Erosa! — wołał półnagi oblubieniec. — Miejsce dla boga miłości i ognia! Otom jest najwyższym i ostatnim stopem dwóch bóstw w jednej postaci — ideałem przeczutym przed wiekami, zrealizowanym za dni dzisiejszych! — Hosanna! Agni-Erosie! Witaj Ogniu miłości! Cześć i chwała Ci, Miłośniku Ognisty! — odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem Gebrowie. A on demonicznie uśmiechnięty zdzierał już szatę z jednej tańczących wkoło niego tyjad. Ludzimirski-Atar zmarszczył się. Wyciągnął groźnie rękę w kierunku rozpasanej grupy i spojrzał bystro na szczyt piramidy. Rozległ się nagle spiżowy dźwięk trąby i spłynąwszy z platformy stropowej w mosiężnych kręgach, przejął dreszczem rozwydrzoną zgraję. Ścichły momentalnie cyniczne chichoty, pogasły wykwitłe już na ustach uśmiechy. Przechylony przez balustradę Athrarvan utopił surowe spojrzenie w twarz Agni-Erosa i przemówił: — Marny człowieku, dlaczego przybrałeś fałszywe imię i braci swych zwodzisz? Puste są słowa twoje i dudnią jak próżne sądki zdunowe. Ruja i porubstwo w ustach twoich, lubież i wszeteczność w sercu. Tu podniósł głos i zstąpiwszy o parę stopni w dół, tak mówił do szalonych współbraci: — Otoście zatracili ducha światłości i prawdy a poszli drogą mroku i zbrodni. Otoście skalali czystość świętego Agni i obniżyli haniebnie ton wiary. Zbezczeszczone są przez was ofiarne ołtarze, zohydzony boski Ogień przez złe, występne żywioły, które panoszą się teraz w świątyni dzięki wam, o małoduszni! Posunął Się znów parę stopni w dół i nachylił nad dymiącym ołtarzem u węgła piramidy. Maska jego ostra, fanatyczna, wyglądała w blaskach pełgających płomieni jak zagniewana twarz któregoś z bogów. — Bo powiedział Zoroaster: „Wybierajcie! Wokoło człowieka porusza się cały świat genjuszy dobrych i złych. I zaprawdę jest człowiek przez niebo najbardziej umiłowanym stworem. Lecz zło jest też wolną praprzyczyną niezależną i trzeba je ujarzmiać i ujarzmione precz odrzucić“. — Lecz wy, małoduszni i słabego serca nietylkoście go nie ujarzmili, lecz owszem ułatwili mu przystęp, hołdując swym zmysłom. Przeto otwarliście bramę mocom złym i występnym. I wtargnął w świątynie waszą fałszywy i kłamliwy jeżyk, któremu na imię Ahryman i jego sześciu mówca szatańskich towarzyszy i sług i diwy. — Athrarvame! — przerwał mu jakiś głos ochrypły z tłumu — szanujemy twą wiedzę głęboką i dusze stalową — lecz i ty człowiekiem tylko jesteś i wszystko, cokolwiek powiesz, względnem jest tylko i niepewnem. Wszak nie zaprzeczysz, że ogień uważają ludzie od dawna za symbol chęci i pożądań zmysłowych? Czemuż się gniewasz i dziwisz? Arcykapłan gwałtownym rzutem podniósł w niebo roznamiętnioną twarz. Zapanowało głuche milczenie. Zdawało się przez chwilą, że nie znajdzie odpowiedzi. Lecz on znać tylko siły zbierał i słów szukał. Bo nagle, wyciągając ramiona ku Gebrom, zagrzmiał potężnym głosem wschodniego muezina: — Fałsz i kłamstwo! Tu właśnie tli zarzewie obłędu, w jaki popadła wasza wiara. Ogień od prawieków jest żywiołem czystym i dobrym, bo rodzi ciepło i ruch, bo daje życie. Symbolika, o którą potrąciłeś, opętany bracie, jest tworem późniejszym, wtórnym i fałszywym — to obraz zwyrodnienia i pomieszania pojąć pierwotnych bliższych prawdy i ideału. Ojcowie nasi tak czcili święte Agni, że przy ofiarach zasłaniali usta przepaską fadam, by nie kalać oddechem czystego żywiołu. Ogień jest elementem nieskalanym i ma moc oczyszczającą. Czyżbyście zapomnieli o wierze chrześcijan w czyściec? Umilkł na chwile i z falującą wzruszeniem piersią patrzył gdzieś daleko w przestrzeń. Wśród uroczystej ciszy słychać było tylko pryskanie przepalających się na ołtarzach bierwion i trzask płomieni... Nagle z grona kobiet u stóp piramidy wysunęła się smukła, jasnowłosa kapłanka w stroju rzymskiej Westalki i podszedłszy do arcykapłana, zarzuciła mu na szyję parę różowych, strojnych w manele ramion. — Pyrofila! Pyrofila! — poszedł szmer po tłumne. — Kochanku mój — szeptała kobieto tuląc się do ametystowego pektorału Athrarvana. — Czyż nie jestem młodą i pełną życia? Czyż nie stokroć piękniejszą rzeczywistością niż ta chłodna i zimna kraina ideału, o której zresztą tak pięknie nam mówisz? Pójdź ze mną pomiędzy braci i kochaj jak inni! I podawała mu karminowe usta. Lecz Athrarvan i błyskiem dzikiego gniewu w oczach odtrącił ją na odległość ramienia, i nagle piorunowym ruchem wyciągnąwszy z za pasa nóż ofiarny, zatopił go po rękojeść w piersi Pyrofili. — Giń ladacznico! Upadła bez jęku, krasząc stopnie ołtarza rubinami krwi młodej, zapędnej. A on, podnosząc w górę ramię z ociekającym posoką nożem, zwrócił się do oniemiałego z przerażenia tłumu: — Ofiarowałem ją Ormuzdowi. Krew jej przelana na ołtarzu Ognia niech przyniesie zwycięstwo duchowi światła i prawdy w walce z Ahrymanem o św«at, toczącej się od prawieków. Tu rzucił zbroczony puginał w ognisko i wyrwawszy z pierścienia płonącą żagiew, pochylił ją w linji poziomej: — Bracia! Jakżem szczęśliwy, jakżem rad! Nadeszła chwila niezwykła, wybiła godzina przesiłu. Bracia! stańmy się ośrodkiem ludzkości, symbolem jej, walczącej w krwawym pocie o wyzwolenie duszy! Bracia! Ofiarujmy życia nasze za grzechy świata! Przywróćmy czystość świętemu Agni, spalając się cicho w Jego płomieniach! Gdy z ciał naszych pozostaną tylko zgliszcza, gdy wiatr rozniesie na krańce świata popioły naszych kości, zabłyśnie dzień zwycięstwa dobra i jasności. Wtedy Ogień przerodzi się w Światło i Ormuzd świecić będzie tryumf Dnia Prawdy. Bracia! Chrystusem ludzkości bądźmy! Przez ogień oczyśćmy i zbawmy świat! Hosanna, bracia, hosanna! I z błyszczącemi szaleństwem oczyma podsunął żagiew pod kotarę świątyni... Nastąpiła szczególna, jedyna w swym rodzaju przemiana. Czad krwi przelanej, fanatyzm Athrarvana i widok płonącej zasłony podziałały na tłum z mocą suggestji. Dziwna logika rzuciła te dusze obłąkane na szlaki szaleńczej ideologji: poddali się woli arcykapłana. Kilkadziesiąt rąk wyciągnęło się po gorejące lampy, kaganki, świeczniki i zdobywszy je w mgnieniu oka, zaczęło podkładać ogień pod ściany sali... Wkrótce zajęły się drewniane obicia, zatliła podłoga. Wśród kłębów dymu przewalających się po sali, przemykały postacie szalonych podpalaczy, duśbiły się kapłańskie fezy, turbany i ureusy. Wzdłuż ścian, pomiędzy żertwnikami, po stopniach piramidy czołgały się przeguby ognia, dźwigały czerwone łby, jeżyły krwawe grzywy... Na platformie szczytowej w wieńcu ognistych języków klęczał Athrarvan zatopiony w mistycznej zadumie. A gdy już z dołu doszły go jęki duszących się ofiar, gdy złota obręcz Agni zaciskać się jęła wokoło niego coraz węższym pierścieniem i płomienie lizały mu stopy, zaintonował hymn potężny i groźny zarazem: Dies irae, dies lila Solvet saeclum in favilla... A z dołu, z otchłani ognia i dymów odpowiedział mu chór umęczonych głosów: Recordare, Jesu ple, Quod sum causa Tuae viae: Ne me perdas illa die... Nad ranem, gdy już pogasły gwiazdy i blada jutrznia zaświtała na niebie, pozostały z zakładu dr. Ludzimirskiego tylko dymiące zgliszcza; zgorzał doszczętnie w płomieniach obłąkańczej autodafe. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Księga ognia